The Night We Met
by dharani.das86
Summary: Its a one-shot,song fic where Harry and Hermione confess their love for each other in the end.I know its not much but Please read and review.Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter


The Night We Met

Featuring:Harry Potter,Hermione Granger and OC

Summary:Its a one-shot song fic,where Harry and Hermione confess to each other.It was just an idea hope u like it :)

A/N:Its my first fic I really liked this song and couldn't stop picturing Harry and Hermione in it.It is canon related and like every other song fic, you get the feel of it only when you listen to the song so please do listen to the song,The Night We Met by Lord Huron while reading.Enjoy!

The Night We Met

It has been 20 years since the second war was over and there was finally peace in the magical world and to celebrate this there was a Grand Ball hosted by the Ministry honouring all the people who fought bravely against the dark lord.

It was a luxurious ball people from all over the world were gathered there,including the Golden trio with their families everyone looked happy and pleased with themselves as everything was finally as it should have been,well almost everyone.

The host,Teddy Lupin announced that the ball would end in a few moments and that it was the last dance and then asked everyone to gather around the dance floor with their date.But there was a special request, "It has been 20 years since the war got over and we have never been more happier and alive.But as this celebration finally comes to an end I have a request for my godfather", Harry looked at Teddy and knew that his godson was upto something. "I request my godfather to lead the last dance as he was our saviour and it would be right to end the ball with him and I would also like to ask Aunt Mione to join my godfather and be the pillar of support she always was to him".Harry was shocked that Teddy had just said that,he knew Harry sucked at dancing and now he was gonna dance in front of everyone and make a fool out of himself but he couldn't deny the fact that it was expected he was the son of a marauderer after all.

As Harry turned around to look at his best friend who was standing across the dance floor he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with that white gown that hugged her body and flowed down from her knees and her hair was set free but it was not the bushy hair it was tamed and her eyes as he saw were filled with humour and she wore a smug expression,ofcourse she would she knew he hate dancing and then the song began...

 _Oooo..._

As Harry and Hermione approached each other Harry couldn't help but think about the yule ball in his fourth year it seemed like it was all happening again but this time it was him who was going to dance with her and he felt exhilarated as he had always loved her from the beginning but never confessed it to her as his Gryffindor courage seemed to vanish whenever he was near her,as they came closer Harry placed one hand on her waist and took the other one in his hand,"Hey Harry",Hermione said grinning like mad."Hey Mione",Harry said sternly and trying hard not to grin but was failing miserably,"Relax Harry,its just me and you know you do have an experience with this"which earned her a glare from him but she didn't stop, "And besides Harry its the last dance" something she said about that made him wonder and before he could ask her what did she mean by that "Legilimens" the song started..

Harry saw the image of the night when he and hermione had saved Sirius and they had worked as a team with just the two of them for the first time and when their feelings for each other had taken a whole new path.

 _I am not the only traveller_ _Who has not repayed his debt_ _I've been searching for a trail_ _To follow,Again_ _Take me back to the night we met_

Then they came back to the ball Hermione looked at Harry again and Harry thought...

 _And then i can tell myself_ _What the hell i'm supposed to do_ And now Hermione,

 _And then i can tell myself_ _Not to ride along with you_ Now both of them had the same thought, _I had all and then most of you some and now none of you_ _Take me back to the night we_ met _I don't know what i'm supposed to do haunted by the ghost of you_ _Oh take me back to the night we met_ Now Harry cast the spell and Hermione was seeing herself cry over Ron when he had abandoned them during the hunt,and Harry sang..

 _When the night was full of terror_ _And your eyes were filled with tears_

Now Hermione, _When you had not touched me yet_ Now both wished the same..

 _Oh take me back to the night we met_

Their eyes locked again green boring into brown,both speaking huge volumes of emotion and glistening with unshed tears... _I had all and then most of you some and now none of you_ _Take me back to the night we met_ _I don't know what i'm supposed to do haunted by the ghost of you_ _Take be back to the night we met_ Harry said,"I love you,Mione always have and always will","I love you too Harry",Hermione said as the song was coming to an end they leaned closer to finally seal their love for each other when Teddy announced,"To the golden couple".

The crowd cheered and Harry and Hermione jumped releasing their hold on each other and realising what they were about to do and remembering the crowd that was watching them.They didn't dare to turn around and look at the weaselys knowing that they would have watched the entire scene and would want to ask a few questions.

Then the one who caused all of this came by their side,"Finally came to your senses huh,I should have just played this song earlier"Teddy said,"You know Aunt Mione the time turner is still out there and with just a few turns everything can be made right and probably I could have my parents with me and you could finish what you were almost about to do here at the yule ball itself.You know the rules Mione". And before either Harry and Hermione had the time to react Teddy threw the chain over them with the time turner and the scene started shifting.

The End or The beginning ;)

A/N:I do have a story with me but I fell I am a terrible writer if i get the right encouragement and motivation from you guys i might give it a try.Please review.Thanks for reading :)


End file.
